The Friendship of James and Sirius
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: And other more essay-like things I've written about the Marauders. They might be fics/ficlets, I'm not entirely sure. You can also find them on Tumblr (minimelonprongsie).
1. James and Sirius' friendship

**This isn't a fic, but I'm exhausted and got an overwhelming urge to write this, so I did. And then I decided to publish it here and on Tumblr because I wanted to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything else but the text itself.**

The friendship between James Fleamont Potter and Sirius Orion Black III was like a sunny summer's day with that perfect temperature, where it's not too hot and not too cold. Their friendship was like coming in after having played in the snow for hours and being met by a blanket, a fire and a cup of steaming hot chocolate, like reading a fantastic book in a hammock with a glass of lemonade in the end of a long day, like walking through autumn coloured forests before the temperature yet have fallen and become cold, when everything is changing colour to red, orange and yellow.

Their friendship was knowing that someone always, without exceptions, was there for you. It was knowing that there was a person who always understood you, who always knew exactly what you meant and how you meant it. The friendship between James Potter and Sirius Black was having someone to calm you down after having nightmares, about always having someone who would make you laugh if you needed it, hold you tight and let you cry without feeling ashamed for it if you needed it, or let you be on your own if that was what you needed. Their friendship was having someone who meant home. James Potter was Sirius Black's home, and Sirius Black was James Potter's home. One of two, in later years.

Their friendship was hugs when you needed it, or sometimes just because you wanted it because hugs is something amazing, it was being allowed to scream at someone for full lungs and they would still be there to hold you afterwards, it was laughter and singing stupid songs and it was playing pranks on the teachers. It was writing a thousand letters and speaking with your parents (in James' case) and other friends when you hadn't got a letter from the other one for _weeks_ , it was showing that even if _they_ don't care for you, _I_ do, and I will not let them hurt you, not ever again. They don't deserve you.

* * *

It was carelessness and it was fun, and it was worry and it was caring, and it was love.

* * *

It was telling jokes and puns and groaning because they've already told you that pun a _million_ times, but your eyes is laughing because deep inside you still think it's funny too. It was sharing clothes until you forgot which of you who owned this shirt and that pair of trousers. Who did this the Beatles-shirt belong to now again? It was complimenting each other ("You look hot, Padfoot.") because they were James and Sirius, they were Prongs and Padfoot, and they knew exactly where they stood. And what did it matter if some 2nd year Ravenclaw thought they were a couple because of it? It was telling each other that they loved each other, both when they had reached the bottom limit of their confidence and thought they were dirt because of a letter or a visit from Sirius' charming blood-parents, when they returned from a dangerous mission with the Order and was relieved that the other one still was alive and when they simply felt happy over how wonderful it was to be them. Because they loved each other so much, in a platonic brother-in-arms-and-all-but-blood-way of course.

* * *

They were closer than brothers and damn it if being guys meant that they couldn't tell each other what they already knew and what they needed to hear or say.

* * *

It was sharing secrets with each other that they wouldn't tell anyone else, because they knew that even if the other one perhaps couldn't _understand_ at least they would try to, and they would keep it a secret. There was never any doubt that the other one wouldn't share anything of this with another living or dead soul. And they would be there, ready to talk or listen, when necessary. It was beating up, the wizard or muggle way, anyone who dared to do anything to the other one because they and their other friends (Remus, Peter, later Lily) was the only ones that was allowed to offend, prank or in other way being disrespectful against each other.  
It was playing Quidditch, as a team or as opponents, and being totally in sync so as a team they would be unbeatable and as opponents they could keep going for an eternity because they both knew what the other one would do almost before they knew it. It was that knowing that the other one was willing to trust you with their child, and knowing that you could trust the other one with your child, the most precious you had. It was knowing, without even a doubt, that home would always be waiting for you and ready to do anything for you.

And oh, by Merlin's beard, did Sirius miss it. Did Sirius miss James. And did Sirius finally feel that he was home, after so many years and so much pain, when he fell through the Veil and woke up with James smirking that wonderful, familiar smirk that he loved so much toward him.


	2. James fell in love at fifteen

**Disclaimer: So... of course Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

Halfway through 5th year, James Potter realized that he was in love with Lily Evans. He had had a crush on her since 2nd year, sure, but in 5th year he realized that he was _in love_ with her, for real.

James had no idea what to do with this information. He knew she hated his guts, even if he couldn't understand how anyone could do that, and that she'd probably not say yes even if he'd tell her he loved her. Which he did. Repeatedly. It didn't hurt trying, right? That was a part of why he had kept asking: he couldn't take a no. He didn't know how, since she was the only one in his life to ever tell him no. It had become an obsession to make her say yes, simply because a yes wasn't a no.

But now he realized he really _wanted_ to go on a date with her. A real date. So he kept asking. He could spend hours just watching her, how her wonderfully red hair flew in the wind, how her green eyes would light up when she talked about something she was enthusiastic about. How beautiful – and scary – she looked when she blew up and became furious. How she never blushed, but when she did, her face became _red_ , and she looked so sweet.

His friends teased him for this, sure, and while Sirius kept encouraging him he knew none of them ever thought he would get a yes. Sometimes he thought so too, even if those times admittedly was few - he knew she had to realize how great he was eventually - but hey, there was no harm in asking, right? If he stopped people would think it strange since had asked her at least once a week since he was twelve, and he enjoyed the attention. He also enjoyed _her_ attention. When she was angry with him was practically the only time she looked at him or spoke to him, so it was a way to get it.

He was in love with Lily Evans, she was intelligent, beautiful, kind, funny, she stood up for herself and her friends and the right thing, and she had this special charisma he hadn't noticed earlier, that made people want to please her. And she had such a beautiful laugh, which made him want to smile. James was infatuated. That much was obvious for everyone who knew him. For the people outside his little group of close friends – the Marauders – and family, who he kept talking about her in front of, he didn't show anything of this, though. After all, he was James Potter. He had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't show them how he practically would do anything for Lily to look at him and smile.

So he kept asking her out on dates. He did everything he could to impress her. But he was a fifteen year old boy, and his only experience with girls outside family and those he had met during formal dinners with other important pureblood (sometimes halfblood) families only his countless girlfriends that simply were interested in him because he was handsome and popular and a god at Quidditch. They had been nice, really, but they hadn't taught him anything about how to do something like this, how to get someone like Lily like him. So of course he failed spectacularly.

Until 7th year.

* * *

 **Well, I decided I might as well put this here too. Because... what have I got to loose?**

 **This might get a part 2, about 7th year, what do I know? It's not that good, but hey, I posted it anyways! I know nothing of romance, okay? I've only had fictional crushes since I was like eight, no real guys. Or I guess I've had crushes, but I've not been in love with someone real since then. I'm in no hurry, I've got years before I need to settle down.**

 **This was short, anyways.**

 **Edit: I've written about 7th year in Lily's POV now, but it is its own story: _Lily fell in love at seventeen_ since I thought it deserved its own story, and when I asked a friend they thought so too.**


	3. War

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to do this? _Everyone_ knows I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _It began,_

* * *

The first time it happened was two weeks into the autumn term of '77. Minerva was sitting at the High table at breakfast as usual. The students were chattering and her fellow teachers were talking about all sorts of things. Nothing indicated the day would be any different than the last.

But then the owls arrived. A scream of pain and sorrow was heard from the Ravenclaw table. Soon a 3rd year Eagle walked up to the platform on which the teachers' table stood. He turned to his Head of House, Filius Flitwick.  
"Professor, may Marissa and I be excused from lessons today?" He was crying. "Her parents were killed by Death Eaters tonight."  
Marissa Jacobson and the boy, Alexander Hammond, were best friends from childhood, Minerva knew, as she stared at the boy in shock. The war was really getting real if it affected school children. The loss of her parents was probably almost as bad for him as for her.  
Obviously they didn't have to attend lessons that day.

A week later, Mary MacDonald from Gryffindor year 7 was found sobbing in the Astronomy Tower. Her brother had died in a battle against You-Know-Who's Dark knights. Minerva continued the day as usual after showing her parents to her. Mary wouldn't be allowed to leave the school for the funeral, it was too dangerous. The Death Eaters were after the whole MacDonald-family. It ached in the Transfiguration teacher, but she had to stay strong for her students.

6th year Hufflepuff Jenna O'Connor fell to her knees in the Great Hall in relief one morning in November. She hadn't heard from her family for two months, but a letter had now arrived, telling her they were in hiding. Her mother had an important role in the Ministry and the whole family was sought after by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They were alive, and they were safe, at least for the moment.

4th year Gryffindor Arty James got a message in the middle of her class, and broke, crying so hard Minerva had to carry him to his dormitory. Lucky he was still small and light. His parents and two sisters was dead. The only one left except him was his 10-year-old little brother.

Sirius Black stormed through the hallways, followed by his friends who called his name and desperately tried to keep up. He had just found out that his brother, little Regulus Black, only sixteen years of age, had taken the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater.

Simon Bevan, a 2nd year from her House, came to her office, in tears and begging to be allowed to go to St. Mungo's. His sister and guardian was dying. She was an Auror and had been seriously injured during a raid. Fighting her tears and sadness for what these children had to go through, Minerva accompanied him to the hospital since students under seventeen were no longer allowed out from the school grounds without an adult.

She found Lily Evans crying out on the grounds, but before she could reach her, four boys gathered around her and let her cry and scream as much as she wanted. Despite everything, Minerva smiled at the sight. Later Lily came to tell her her parents were dead. Not murdered, but in a car crash.

1st year Slytherin Rosie Burke's father was killed in his sleep for refusing to join the Death Eaters. She didn't attend lessons for two weeks.

Minerva saw a newly-become orphan hex the son of two famous Death Eaters. She really should break it up, but it was nothing dangerous and the girl deserved this small revenge. After all, it could've been this boy's parents that killed hers. Feeling only the slightest feeling of doing wrong, she turned and pretended she hadn't seen.

* * *

 _and then all that remained,_

* * *

Pranks continued being pulled, but they became more and more offensive, attacking. The pranks against the Slytherins became worse. They were no longer pulled simply for fun, she noted with an aching heart. They were training, just like every other student in this school.

Her beloved students were training. Setting up traps, escapes, offensive and defensive magic. The Defence Against the Dark Arts-classes after O.W.L.s in fifth year was usually not that big as they weren't obligatory, but now they were bigger than ever.

She watched students train duelling on the grounds and changed turns in trying to attack and flee. For some, it would've looked like a game, but she knew better. It was as real as it could get. This wasn't a school anymore. This was a training camp. They were training soldiers. No longer did they prepare their students for life. They prepared them for death. They made their students warriors. Because once they graduated, that was what almost all of them would become. Knights, for the Light or for the Dark.

* * *

 _was War._

* * *

 **Perhaps I had a little too many of the victims of the war up there, but seeing how many that must've been the victims I wanted to put them all there.**

 **I know, I'm writing too many of these short essay-things, and I'll try to write something bigger and more fic-like, with actual conversations and such. I promise. You're very welcome to give me writing prompts.** **These were just real fun to write, even though they're really short. And I promise, the next story I've got will be an actual fic, and it will be longer.**

 **Well, review and have a nice day! ^^**


End file.
